


Hello, My Love

by mleigh1969



Category: CrissColfer - Fandom, Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-29
Updated: 2015-05-03
Packaged: 2018-02-23 03:29:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 10,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2532446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mleigh1969/pseuds/mleigh1969
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>We understand Darren was out in the audience with his parents and other cast mates and Chris stayed Backstage - but goings on went down!! ;)</p>
          </blockquote>





	1. CHRISTMAS 2013

D: Hello, My Love

C: And to you, My Love.

D: How is Clovis?

C: Is that intended to be rhetorical?

D: L

C: Clovis is Clovis. My family is wonderful.

D: Hope you’re having an Elfin’ good time!

C: I thought that was pretty cleaver actually

D: cleaver is not the word for that pic Christopher Paul Colfer. It is scandalous!

C: I’m sorry – are you the pot or the kettle Mr December?

D: I prefer the kettle please

C: Why am I not surprised – always the noisy one.

D: I don’t recall you complaining about my noise

C: If you say anything else that causes another sound to escape from my mouth like just did in front of my family – so help me Dare

D: Oh Family greeting time – tell them I said Hi!

C: Um, I think not – they talk about you way too much already.

D: Do tell!

C: Sometimes I think they might consider doing a swap with your family.

D: That’s ok. You know my parents would adopt you in a second.

C: That’s just because I am cleaner than you and more helpful in the kitchen

D: I can help in the kitchen

C: yeah, but I can reach the top shelf

D: That was low colfer.

C: How is SF?

D: Changing the subject does not take away the emotional scars

C: I will kiss them all better when we are reunited

D: “reunited and it feels so good….”

C: Please don’t sing to me over text

D: Tell me you didn’t hear that with orchestration and everything!

C: I hate you sometimes

D: Only sometimes – I must be improving

C: You’re crazy

D: About you

C: That’s sweet

D: I know. I can’t help it. It’s who I am.

C: Wow who’s going for the ego boost today

D: Just so we are clear – I go for that boost everyday. have you seen my boyfriend? I need all the help I can get.

C: Yes I have seen him – I’ve spoken with him recently in fact - and ok I concede your point . He’s out of your league.

D:…………..

C: Speechless? Really?

D: I think I should go and lick my wounds out for a few hours and try to remember my worth as an individual.

C: Ahhh – don’t be that way

D: What way? Dejected, demoralized

C: That’s a lot of strong words

D: I am bearing my soul to you Colfer – you have shredded my very being.

C: Dramatic much?!

D: L

C: Now you’re just making me feel bad

D: Awwwwwwwww

C: stop mocking me

D: I would never

C: Really?

D: Scouts honor

C: When were you a scout?

D: Ok – on my honor

C: is that supposed to impress me

D: Come on Christopher you know my word is good

C: I know a lot of things about you Dare

D: ;)

C: Of course you would take that as a pick up line

D: Should I have not?

C: Only you.

D: I miss you

C: you saw me less than a week ago

D: Does that mean I can’t miss you?

C: Of course not – but it hasn’t been very long Darren . We’ve been apart longer

D: We have been separated by means which we could not overcome. Not the same.

C: I miss you too!

D: I am breaking through that rough exterior – you know you love me.

C: Of course I do

D: So – Saturday – secret rendezvous

C: It won’t be a secret if you talk about it

D: My lips are sealed

C: I have to go hon – Hannah and I are going out

D: Tell my girl I said hello!

C: I will I promise

D: Goodbye, my love

D: And to you, my love


	2. TREVOR LIVE 2013

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We understand Darren was out in the audience with his parents and other cast mates and Chris stayed Backstage - but goings on went down!! ;)

C: When were you going to tell me?

D: Hello to you too my love

————

D: Tell you what?

C: About the wedding plans?

D: ?

C: Apparently you and Oakley were waiting to do the big announcement

D: Oh, yes of course the wedding. We were actually thinking a spring wedding – maybe in the rose gardens – I do hope you can make it.

———-

D: Chris?

————

D: Chris are you busy or ignoring me?

C: The latter would be correct.

D: Care to explain?

C: I don’t want to get in the way of your wedding planning time.

D: ……..

C: Don’t be dense Darren

D: Are you Jealous?

————-

D: Chris come one

————-

D: Christopher Paul Colfer

C: What have I said about using my full name in public?

D: Technically doesn’t count

C: It always counts Darren

—————

C: Darren?

————-

C: D?

D: Oh, so now it’s D

C: Don’t be an ass

D: Then don’t be “ jealass”

C: Jealass?

D: I thought it was cute

———

D: Are we really gonna do this all night?

C: Maybe

D: What do I have to say to convince you the nuptials are off

C: You don’t have to convince me of that – I’m not stupid Darren – I know he was just being his normal obsessive, over exaggerated self.

D: Yeah, I heard about that comment

C: Well it’s true

D: He’s harmless Chris, He’s just looking for a place to fit in like the rest of us.

C: Why are you being all philosophical.

D: I’m just trying to figure out why you were upset.

D: Are you mad at me? Did I say something wrong?

C: No – it’s not that.

D: Then what is it. I don’t understand what happened.

C: Melissa and Ryder announced their wedding plans

D: Yeah I know!

C: Oakley announces his plans

———————————

C: Dare?

——————————-

D: Hang on baby ok – I’ll be right back

——————————-

D: Chris where are you?

C: What do you mean, where am I? I’m backstage

D: I mean, where backstage?

C: Stage Left – I’m just listening from the wings

——————————————————————————————————

C: Dare? Where are

“Oh – Hi!” Chris said as he stopped typing and looked up to find Darren looking deep into his eyes with such intensity he felt his cheeks blush.

After a what felt like an eternity in silence, Darren leaned in and kissed Chris sweet and softly – he pulled back and smiled.

Darren stepped forward and took Chris’ hands in his as if they were going to slow dance – he put his cheek next to chris’ and began to sway in the shadows of the stage.

“You are my everything. You always will be. Nothing and no one will ever change that. Let Oakley have his fun, let others announce from the rooftops their plans. You and I will have our day – in fact we will have our eternity.”

Chris broke out of the dance and looked into Darren’s eyes seeing not a hint of irony – which he was never expecting to see – but it was good to know.

Chris pulled Darren further into a corner of the stage and kissed him roughly

“You’re going to make it very hard for me to go back, but I need to get back to the table. I will be back before we go on.”

“Make sure you give yourself ample time back here to get ready – we need to go over a few things first.”

“I’ll be here”

“I know you will”

Darren walked back off the stage to the table with his parents. He immediately pulled out his phone and started texting again.

D: Hello, my love.

C: Your only love.

D: Always!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darren’s Chocolate Chip cookie tweets surrounding PCA’s 2013

C: Dare?

D: Hello, My love. How was the work day.

C: God you sound so domesticated – when did that happen?

D: Just trying to be the good house wife of LA

C: : ) Dork

D: Are you on your way home. Dinner is almost ready and I will be

devastated to have to serve it cold darling.

C: I thought we were doing take out tonight?

D: Play along Chris – you’re ruining my mojo

C: Oh God forbid I ruin that.

D: …..fine. Yes we are having take out.

C: What sounds good my loyal and loving house wife

D: Oh, now you play along - When you get something out of it.

C: Of course. This is all about me after all. And I am the one bringing home the bacon today.

D: You want bacon?

C: Now who is stepping on who’s mojo?

D: Just looking for equal ground here Mr Colfer.

C: Not possible Mr Criss.

D: And why is that, may I ask?

C: Have you seen me?

D: Wow – I have ruined you haven’t I?

C: more like spoiled – but don’t go getting a bigger head about it

D: I think I was bitch slapped in the middle of a compliment.

C: necessary to keep the commoners under control

D: Now I’m a commoner?

C: With privileges.

D: ;)

C: gutter mind

D: “you think I’m sexxxxxy. You wannna to kisssss me.”

C: Since that was in quotes…..

D: “Miss Congeniality” Chris – honestly Ms Bullock would be disappointed.

C: Then I’m Benjamin Bratt?

D: Are you packing heat?

C: You just made me choke on my coke

D: I have a talent.

C: I am going to reserve judgment.

D: ………………………. Unappreciated, alone……..

C: Sooooooo back to food – what do you want?

D: What sounds good to you? You know I’m easy!

C: I am fighting myself Dare. I am trying….. I. can’t. resist…. door has been opened…..I Cant stop my fingers —— WE ALL KNOW YOU’RE EASY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

D: You shant question my virtue!!

C: “purity” is not a quality you should boast on oh fair one.

D: Point taken - But what about all the other qualities of virtue – I can’t have any of those.

C: Oh, you get all of those! :)

D: Now I’m blushing.

C: and I’m hungry

D: Cool – how about something that goes with Chocolate Chip cookies

C: Um….Ok…. Did you make cookies?

D: No – but were gonna get some “CC” cookies. And I’ll make sure there is enough for you. And all the others!

C: Are you trying to be ironic? “CC” cookies? Why did you capitalize the C’s in “Chocolate Chip” oh spelling and grammar natzi boyfriend of mine?

D: All shall reveal itself in good time! Hurry home to me.

C: Food?

D: Surprise me - Cause I have a big surprise for you when you get here! (P.S stay off twitter till you’re home)

C: What did you do?

D: Nothing……serious……..really……minor riot!

C: What am I going to do with you?

D: Love me till the end of time

C: See you soon My Love

D: Safe travels My Love


	4. JULY 14, 2013

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Following Cory's Death

C: Where are you?

D: On my way to you.

C: How long?

D: I land in two hours

C: Please hurry

D: Nothing can stop me

Chris laid his phone back down on the pillow beside him. The night had passed in a series of phone calls and tears with cast and family. He had talked and listened until he felt like words were losing meaning and sentences where jumbled and scrambled.

Why?

There was too much to process and no where to turn that felt like it would be a solid foundation on which he could build his reserve. He had done this before – faced death, loneliness, fear, sadness – he knew how to build these walls – and he tried – but the bricks fell each time and he was left with the truth.

No!

He listened to all the voices that he had reached out to or that had reached out to him.

Too Much!

He had heard every voice except the one that he had been avoiding.

Alone.

The tour had ended 14 days ago. It had been a long and difficult summer. Chris was convinced that Darren also knew what he believed. 

They may not come back from this one, the strain had been too much. Those bastards would finally win. 

And so far they were both putting out very little effort to fix it.

The anger, frustration and hurt was too big.

Chris was in LA, Darren stayed in NY.

Silence was their chosen weapon.

Chris’ eyes exhausted and heavy from tears and lack of sleep slipped closed and his body experienced an un-restful sleep as his mind continued to process and reach for answers to questions that haunted him.

The phone buzzed startling him from his sleep much as it had when Ryan called the previous night.

D: I’m in the car.

C: I’m waiting

Chris pulled himself out of be and found his way to the kitchen. He heated water on the stove while he pulled tea and two cups out of cupboard.

Lost in his own head, not a conceivable thought being processed or organized, he stared out into the silence of his house. His body didn’t fee like his own. The effort to keep his spine up right was almost painful.

The whistling of the kettle brought him back to the current. He grabbed two cups and poured the hot liquid. Grabbing the two cup with the dangling tea bags he moved to the living room. He sat on the couch and picked up his cup. The heat radiated through his hands offering a comfort that resembled something real – it was the first solid thing he had felt in hours.

A car pulled into his drive. Doors opened and closed. The lights backed out again. A key in the door. The door opens and closes softly. A bag dropped in the front entry. Shoes toed off in a pile. Quiet feet take the few steps to the living room archway.

Chris looked up and saw Darren who had tears streaming down his face the moment he laid eyes on Chris.

Darren took the ten steps to the couch and sat beside Chris with their knees touching.

He took the tea from Chris’ hands and placed it on the table.

When he turned back to Chris he wrapped his arms around him. They both loved him and neither could understand or find meaning or justification.

They communicated without words and said the same things in silence as they held one another.

Their foundation would be each other – It always had been – and it always would be.

They both melted into the embrace and just allowed themselves to cry until there were no tears left.

A stuttering breath from Chris finally broke the embrace and they backed off slightly to look at one another.

Darren put his hands on Chris’ cheeks and lifted his head slightly so they were looking into each others’ eyes.

“Hello, My Love” Darren said

“Hello to you, My Love” Chris replied.

I wrote this following a Hiatus Challenge prompt I got this morning about the quarterback.

Link: http://mleigh69.tumblr.com/post/71641420070/i-recieved-this-today-do-you-believe-that-this

Thank you!

A small scar closes on my soul, I will treasure that scar as it signifies memories that I do not want to forget.


	5. FILMING THE GTGYIMY

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cc drabble request - GTGYIML shooting … I kinda felt that the boys were being careful (its sad that they have to be careful) during this shooting as opposed to Bryant park where they were constantly in each other’s personal space

C: Hello, My Love.

D: Well, Hello to you also My Love.

C: How is lunch?

D: Edible.

C: That good huh?

D: It would taste better if you were over here sitting by me

C: Of course – How could I have forgotten about My magical power of food alteration ability based solely my looks & outstanding company

D: It is outstanding company

C: I have always thought so.

D: And the looks……..

C: Did you wish to finish that sentence?

D: Well let’s just say the last look I got of you this morning was pretty damn fucking beautiful!

C: Yeah, I felt you pull those covers off – I knew they didn’t just fall off.

D:Would you deny a hungry man food?

C: What?

D: Would you deny a thirsty man water?

C: Is this going somewhere?

D: would you deny a man who knows that under the blankets, mere inches from where he lies, is miles of beautiful skin just waiting to be admired.

C: Oh, is that what that was all about this morning? You were a desperate man?

D: Oh, I am pretty sure it was you who was desperate in the end my love.

C: Aren’t we cocky?

D: Nope. just ….. an accomplished gratification giver!

C: Yeah. That’s you!

D: Are you inferring I do not give you gratification?

C: You give me Something sweetheart

D: You are supposed to be making me feel better!

C: I thought you were the giver in this relationship.

D: :( ….so my food tastes better remember

C: Oh that – I will be sure to mention to Lori that you don’t think her food doesn’t taste good enough for you.

D: if you don’t arise to the challenge I shall surely waste away to nothing under the hot sun.

C: At least your shirt is masking your sweat stains.

D: I may not even be able to get my pucker up on the next take.

C: Your making this too easy Dare.

D: Christopher Colfer! I am astonished at your potty…brain!

C: What that I noticed? Please you crash your hips into me like were dry humping out there Dare – who wouldn’t notice.

D: Oh right and you weren’t at attention?

C: That was my cell phone Honey

D: Hate to break it to you love – but I have felt your cell phone – it is not shaped like that.

C: Ok

D: Long………

C: You realize how tight those pants were right.

D: Thick…………

C: They were rubbing – I think I was turning blue

D: Full……..

C: Are we seriously sexting?

D: I am - but you won’t let me past second base

C: foul ball

D: Did you just use a sporting term?

C: Not a sports fan does not mean unable to formulate a sports related sentence oh long winded one.

D: Long winded – are we back on the previous track again?

C: Jesus Darren – is that all I am to you?

D: Hell no ! But….

C: But….

D: …. But…. I have spent all day, kissing those incredible lips, rubbing against your incredible body and flirting with you and watching you dance sinfully on tables - and sadly here I sit staring across the great divide watching you there with your tray and diet coke - it makes me miss you.

C: You can do all those things again latter dare.

D: Will you dance for me again latter?

C: Uh – I am thinking no.

D: What If I paid you?

C: Don’t make me lower myself to answer that.

D: You don’t have to lower for me honey.

C: …………………………….

D: J

C: Sometimes I swear

D: You love me

—————————————

D: Say you love me

———————————————

D: Come on you know you want to say it

————————————-

D: Chris I am having chest pain.

C: What?

D: My heart stops when you look at me..

C: Did you just…..

D: J

C: I am done with you!

D: No you’re not!

Voice heard over speakers  
“5 minutes everyone. Chris Colfer and Darren Criss costumes have been reset in your trailers”

C: Back to work

D: Back to you

C: I’ll meet you out there my love

D: Only If I don’t meet you first!


	6. PCA COOKIE TWEETS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked you:
> 
> hi.. can you do another drabble on the pca cookies where chris insists he wants some too?? Thanks!
> 
> 2nd version of the cookie tweets! Thanks Nonnie!

C: Asshole!

D: I’m sorry?

C: You heard me.

D: Um – can we try “hello” as a greeting?

C: Hello

D: Better

C: Asshole!

D: Wow – Ok – This is not how I planned on starting this evening.

C: You never think of anyone other than yourself!

D: Are you fucking with me right now?

C: Forever the selfish one!

D: This had better be a joke Colfer!

C: Don’t throw my last name at me Criss!

D: Monkey see, Monkey do apparently!

C: I’m glad to see you identifying with your roots

D: What does that say about you?

C: Empathy for the lesser species

D: Are you seriously dissing monkeys?

C: No. Just one of their crossbreeds

D: What crossbreed is that?

C: The part Pinoy,part Irish,part Italian, 68inch, curly haired, hazel eyed, I play every instrument known to man and speak a thousand languages crossbreed.

D: I haven’t ever meet this crossbreed.

C: Really?

D: I have only heard of the one that only plays six instruments and speaks, at least in part, only eight languages – Few have ever surpassed his talents

C: I’m sure I could find one if I wanted to!

D: Would you want to………

C:………………no.

D: Will you please just tell me what this is about?

C: I saw what you said.

D: A little more information please!

C: On that tweet!

D: The tweet?

C: This one!

PICTURE OF TWEET: http://media.tumblr.com/b243d99565865112265b765c5eec7767/tumblr_mykqbo2b3o1rlxidfo3_500.png

D: Um.? I thought it was a clever!

C: Have you learned nothing!

D: Christopher?!

C: Don’t

D: Then you “Don’t”!

C: Jesus Darren – Do you expect to get this cookie

D: I sure as shit hope so – I even ordered Chocolate Chip – didn’t you notice?

C: Yes Darren! And I saw how you made the C’s capitals – I’m not an idiot Darren!

D: Then why are you so mad?! I was going to share!

C: Share?

D: Yes of course – I would share anything with you!

C: What makes you think I want to share Asshole!

D: I..Um…What?!

C: Get your ass back on your twitter and tell them they had better send me some too – I am half of that equation after all!

D: You are so much more than half.

C: now you’re just sucking up

D: What do I have to do to make up for my indiscretion of forgetting you my love?

C: Just send the tweet and I might forgive you

PICTURE OF TWEET: http://media.tumblr.com/deb1a7665fada5c463df1fa6d82cfc24/tumblr_mykqbo2b3o1rlxidfo1_500.png

———————————————————————

C: Forgiven.

D: What if I don’t forgive you?

C: :(

D: you have to work harder than that – you called me a mean name!

C: Please!

D: You cursed at me!

C: Seriously?! The triumphant king of four letter word wars!

D: Ok – yeah – but …..

C: I love you!

D: Getting Warmer

C: Hello, My Love!

D: :)

C: Forgiven?

D: Forgiven – now get your ass home and make some cookies!

C: You can’t even wait?

D: I want to eat the dough

C: That’s kind of gross – and really not healthy.

D: Off of you……..

C: ….oh……

D: ………………….

C: I’ll be home in thirty – get the ingredients and the mixer ready


	7. HOW IT ALL STARTED

I had a conversation with a friend regarding these drabbles and the idea of figuring out how this endearment came to occur between them was born! :)

D: Hello, My Love.

C: Who is this?

D: What do you mean, “Who is this?”

C: Mark – I’ve told you before – I’m not interested.

D: I’m not in your contacts?!

C: Darren?

D: I’m hurt Christopher.

C: I thought I was being pranked.

D: You thought you were being pranked?

C: Yes of course

D: Why would you think that?

C: Is this you being obtuse

D: No :(

C: Don’t pout – you can’t blame me.

D: I can’t blame you?

C: Um – no – What would you think if I did that to you?

D: Did what ?

C: Addressed you like that.

D: Like What?

C: “My love”

D: Oh that – is that what this is all about – good grief Chris is was just an endearment.

C: Why do you need an endearment for me?

D: We did spend all day yesterday making out.

C: We didn’t make out yesterday

D: A simple hello just felt a lot like – not calling the next day.

C: Kissing on set is hardly making out Darren

D: Don’t belittle our moment Chris

C: Our moment?

D: Now who’s being obtuse?

C: Are you being absolutely serious about this?

D: Chris – I am always serious!

C: ????

D: My ego is in a fragile state right now Chris and really can’t handle your rejection in its current state.

C: Ok. What do I have to do for your dainty ego?

D: I said fragile

C: Alright…..fragile.

D: I don’t think you are being sensitive enough to my needs right now.

C: Darren as fun as this has been – I’m in the middle of something here

D: Something more important than me?

C: Dare

D: Chris

C: All right – I’m listening

D: What would you say if I told you - I had a moment

C: During the kiss

D: Yeah

C: I’d say I might know what you are talking about

D: What would you say if I told you – I would like to have more moments

C: I’d say it could be open for negotiation

D: What would you say if I asked you – what are you doing tomorrow?

C: I’d say – maybe…. hanging out with you.

D: Ego restored

C: Maybe I am going to be busy

D: I’m coming over anyway

C: Bossy

D: Determined

C: Intrigued

D: Enamored

C: Curious

D: Awed

C: Blushing

D: Smiling

C: I’ll see you tomorrow

D: 10?

C: That’s awful early

D: I don’t think I can wait much longer for my next moment

C: Ok – I’ll see you then.

D: Until then my love.

C: Dare – can we not with the endearment

D: Too soon?

C: Too soon.

D: Fair enough

C: Thanks!

D: But one day soon!?

C: Time will tell

D: Yes it will!!!


	8. How Darren became Froggy

D: I think you should do it.

C: I’m sorry?

D: I think you should.

C: Should what?

D: Write it!

C: Write what?!?

D: The story!

C: What story?

D: The one you were telling me about.

C: Again…What?!

D: Awhile back you told me about a story where little Red Riding Hood is like a bad ass.

C: Oh..That.

D: Yes that. You NEED to write that.

C: No.

D: Why not?

C: Why should I?

D: Because it’s fucking brilliant and I can’t stop thinking about it.

C: Seriously?

D: I wouldn’t say it if it wasn’t.

C: …….

D:!!!!!!!!!!!

C: I don’t know.

D: Why not?

C: Because I’m kind of busy.

D: So?

C: So!

D: You could find time.

C: Oh right.

D: What could possibly be so important that you can’t find the time?

C: Are YOU seriously asking me that?

D: Are you saying that I am the only thing keeping you from writing the story?

C: I didn’t say that.

D: So it’s true then.

C: D – come on.

D: ……….. :(

C: Darren – seriously!

D: I think we should break up.

C: EXCUSE ME!

D: I will not be responsible for hindering your creative genius.

C: Darren Criss – don’t you even think about pulling a stunt like this – I will kick your ass.

D: Oooh – I love it when you get feisty.

C: No I’m getting pissed – do not throw empty threats at me.

D: That was not an empty threat.

C: Oh right – and what exactly would you do without me?

D: Spend the rest of my life alone and missing you…

C: All right I forgive you

D: Write the book

C: Dare

D: WRITE

C: I’m going to stop texting back

D: THE

C: I’m not kidding

D: BOOK!!!!!!!!!

C: ……………

D: Fine. Then I’ll write it.

C: Oh right – you’ll write it?!

D: Yeah – I’m a creative genius too you know!

C: And what exactly would you write about?

D: Well – for one – I would be the prince in the story.

C: You would be the prince?? What makes you think you could be a prince.

D: Am I not your prince charming

C: Wow – that’s just corny.

D: No – I’m like – the frog prince.

C: Really?

D: Yes – when I was kissed by you – I became a real prince

C: That was kind of sweet.

D: Kind of – I’m giving you my best stuff here.

C: Ok – I’ll write it.

D: Seriously!

C: Yes!

D: Awesome!

C: but you might regret the images you have put in my head.

D: Care to explain

C: You can read all about it when the book comes out.

D: As long as I get to be a prince

C: You will always be my prince

D: Awwwwww

C: Don’t aw yet there my French cuisine.

D: Wait – What? 

D: Oh – I see what you did there.

D: that’s clever, colfer

D: Just make sure I have a strong jaw line

D: And maybe sleek, long legs (like someone else I know)

C: Dare

D: Yes my love

C: Just come home now!

D: On my way – to bring you loves true kiss

C: Don’t you mean first kiss

D: Oooh are we gonna role play

C: Depends – how flexible are those little legs of yours

D: Shit – can’t text any more – gonna drive

C: Drive safely –my Froggy.


	9. Chris' PCA Tan

C: Hey there!

D: Well hello. I wasn’t expecting to hear from you so soon. Where are you?

C: About 10 minutes away from the Nokia.

D: Well Brian and I are prepped and ready!

C: How are you managing to tether the feline?

D: Kitty treats of course

C: I didn’t buy kitty treats

D: ;)

C: Darren if you feed him my muffins again I will not speak to you for a week

D: …………

C: seriously?!

D: In all fairness you didn’t make that instruction clear upon exiting the premises – so I don’t think an after the fact declaration should be held against us.

C: Oh I’m not holding it against Brain mister!

D: But he was threatening me.

C: Really?

D: What?! He can be very intimidating!

C: A cat who you outweigh by at least 150lbs is intimidating you?

D: Are you calling me fat?

C: I am not even going to justify that with an answer

D: Wow – you are – you’re calling me fat!

D: ok – but he was looking hungry, I was lonely and I figured we could both be satisfied.

C: You were lonely? I’ve been gone less than 20 minutes.

D: I’m addicted to affection

C: You’re ridiculous!

D: I’m in love

C: <3

D: Are you almost there?

C: Stuck in some traffic .

C: Are you sure I don’t look too tan? I’m worried people will say I look tan.

D: Chris – just relax – you look great – I’ve just given you one of the BEST Christmas vacations of your entire life and it happened to include the tan you never thought you could have.

C: A little sure of ourselves aren’t we?

D: Yes – I am brilliant! And I have connections!

C: Really – with whom exactly do you have a connection to assure that I would get this tan?

D: Then tanning gods of course.

C: Of course…. And do you also have connections with the tumblr gods when I’m spotted with this tan of godly connections?

D: Yes – and they say – you look fantastic.

C: I didn’t say I don’t look fantastic…

D: Now who’s sure of himself?

C: I look hot Darren

D: Well yeah – but that’s not the point.

C: What is the point?

D: the point is – there really isn’t one is there – you look hot.

C: And dark – my alabaster skin will be questioned, analyzed and examined at detail after the first camera pass.

D: The camera operator won’t even notice you!

C: Says you!

D: You know what I meant!

C: Ok – lets make a bet

D: Now I’m kind of scared.

C: If no one notices the tan – I’ll do the dishes for the whole week

D: And WHEN everyone notices?

C: You’re my sex slave for a month

D: You realize I’m going to be the first one to post on tumblr now right?!

C: Were getting close – I have about a minute left.

D: Brian and I are ready for your big arrival!!

C: I’m surprised Brain hasn’t abandoned you already

D: He did – I just didn’t want you to think your son didn’t care enough to stick around.

C: You’re ridiculous!

D: We’ve been over this.

C: We’re pulling up – I’ll write back soon!

D: Smile my sunbathed beauty!!

C: Ridiculous! <3

———————

A short while into the televised ceremony during a commercial break

D: ok – you were right – everyone noticed

C: Told you!

D: And you win!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

C: Hey D?

D: Yes, My love?

C: Have you noticed how many times this camera guy has swept past me?

D: Well of course – I told you I had connections!

C: Are you serious?

D: That’s all I can say for now

C: Darren?!

D: Not talking!

C: So what’s the rumor mill saying?

D: That you have a fabulous tan of course! Where could he have spent his vacation?!

C: Oh the suspense is killing me!! Where??

D: ; ) ! I have been sworn to silence!

C: Don’t use words you don’t understand D. :)

D: wounded!

C: Just keeping it real.

D: And to think that I was going to let you win!

C: Let me? I think I won that fair and square

D: I think you planned that

C: Of course I did ; )!

D: How much longer is this show?

C: I will come straight home after – we have a video to make!

D: Oh – is that your first wish master

C: Gutter mind – I meant for the fans!

D: Oh right! But slightly disappointed.

C: After that - slaves option!

D: Ooohhhh - making plans now.

C: No doubt!

D: Smile beautiful for the camera

C: Listen carefully to the speech – it’s for you!

D: What?!

C: See you soon – Gotta Go!

D: Congratulations my tanned love!


	10. Darren at the concert

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reaction Fic to February 17, 2014 
> 
> (THE tweet has happened, it’s been a long day
> 
> and now Darren is at a concert he doesn’t want to be at)

C: Hello, my love! :)

D: Hi

C: I’m thinking about you.

D: Me too.

C: You’re thinking about yourself – that’s pretty conceded don’t you think?

D:Don’t make me smile – I don’t wan’t to smile

C: you’re allowed to smile Darren

D: But I don’t want to

C: I know. But you’re beautiful when you do.

D: Now I’m blushing

C: And smiling?

D: Kind of.

C: Then my job here is done

D: Are you saying you’re done with me?

C: I will never be done with you.

D: The things you say.

C: Do you want me to stop

D: Please, never stop!

C: I wont

D: I believe you

C: I’m glad

C: I love you!

D: I know

C: there you go with the self-centered again

D: I’m sorry

C: Don’t be sorry

D: I hate it when music is just noise

C: I know

D: I don’t hear anything except emptiness

C: I know

D: Please make it stop

C: I would if I could

D: I know

D: I love you

C: Love you too!

D: Would you do something for me

C: Anything!

D: Would you sing me for

C: Right now?

D: No – when I get home

C: If it would help

D: It would

C: Why

D: I need to hear something that means something

C: Music will always mean something to you Dare. No one can take that away from you.

D: I know

C: But?

D: But right now it just feels like stabbing and throbbing

C: I will sing for you

D: : )

C: Will you sing with me?

D: Would you be mad if I said no

C: No, of course not.

D: I just don’t feel it right now

C: you will

D: When

C: Soon

D: Are you sure

C: I am beyond positive

D: How?

C: You without music……..

C: Is like peanut butter without jelly

D: Hot chocolate without marshmallows

C: Ben without Jerry

D: Tom without Jerry

C: Green eggs without ham

D: Leather without lace

C: Naughty without nice

D: Burt without Ernie

C: You without me

D: Me without you

C: So we are agreed

D: Yes

C: You can’t live without me!! (teasing voice)

D: No – no I can’t

C: Please tell me you’re smiling

D: On the inside

C: Why not on the outside

D: I’m not with you

C: You will be soon

D: Will you wait up for me?

C: Always

D: You’re sweet

C: This surprises you?

D: No. It just amazes me.

C: Why?

D: What did I do to deserve you?

C: I could ask the same thing, mister.

D: Not the same

C: It is

D: You could have so much more without me

C: Not true

D: You could have to deal with so much less shit

C: True – but not worth it

D: Why

C: Because you are you. And “as long as I have you to hold…”

D: Now I’m gonna cry

C: Someone might see

D: I could always say her singing brought me to tears

C: Ummmm

D: Well it does!

C: Play nice!

D: Why?

C: That is who you are.

D: Why does that have to be me?

C: Because

D: Because Why?

C: Because what you are going to get in the end will make the journey so much more meaningful.

D: That’s philosophic

C: That’s the truth

D: I guess you’re right

C: Yeah?

D: Yes! I get you – so I win.

C: Now I’m crying

D: Will you be up when I get home

C: Of course

D: It could be late

C: You’re worth the wait

C: I don’t just mean tonight

D: See you soon, My love.

C: Come home safe to me, My love.

D:Always!


	11. Grumpy Cat in Chicago IG

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi.. can you write an hello my love drabble on the grumpy cat in Chicago? Thanks!!!

D: FUCK!!!

C: Well – I’d rather wait till you were home my love.

D: I’m not coming home

C: What?

D: I’m stranded Chris!

C: Where are you?

D: Chicago.

C: And?

D: I missed my connecting flight.

C: How did you miss your flight?

D: THEY missed my connecting flight

C: Oh.. That sucks

D: You’re telling me.

C: So now what?

D: So now I sit in a hotel room and wait

C: They couldn’t get you on another flight?

D: Only if I wanted to sit around the airport and wait

C: And you didn’t want to do that?

D: Seriously?!

C: I’m just asking questions here Dare.

D: Sorry. I wasn’t trying to aim that at you.

C: I know you are frustrated –but now what?

D: now nothing

C: :(

D: Now nothing AND lonely

C: ;(

D: Are you winking at me?

C: No. Trying to make it look like a tear

D: Aww.

C: Right – I’m just sweet like that

D: And so modest

C: Yes, it’s my modesty that got me this far

D: I’m not even going to comment

C: But you want to

D: But I won’t

C: I have opened that door wide…

D: …closing it quietly and walking away

C: Really?!

D: Really.

C: You have never backed down from a challenge like this

D: I may be crazy but I am not dumb

C: Explain

D: Well – I have this very special someone

C: ok

D: and I have not seen him in over a week

C: ok

D: and there is no way in hell I would risk saying something that could compromise our…reunion

C: Ah – letting little Darren do the thinking

D: first: He is far from little

C: Was not meant in a literal sense

D: Second: I am in complete control of all of my faculties at all times and who is doing the thinking

C: Debatable.

D: ;( (eyebrows furrowed - not winking!)

C: Ok – I shall actively listen

D: Third:

D: - Shit I forgot my third point

D: What was my third point?

D: …………… ;(

C: Again? I didn’t even say anything this time

D: That one was not at you.

C: Somebody is grumpy

D: I am not grumpy!!!!

C: Yeah – you’re over use of exclamation points proves that.

D: Do not pull the grammar card on me Colfer

C: The grammar card? YOU are going to talk to me about the grammar card? And we are now resorting to last names there Criss?

D: You know what I meant

C: I’ve got to go – I’ve got something to do

D: Shit Chris – I’m sorry

D: Chris?

D: Please!

D: I’m an asshole – I’m sorry!

C: you’re not an asshole – you’re grumpy

D: ok – I’m grumpy – I want to see you

C: And you will – tomorrow – I will be here waiting

D: Fine! :(

C: did you see it?

D: See what?

C: I liked something on IG just for you

D: Really?

D: oh - hahahaha – very funny!

C: ;) Winking

D: Raul

C: Bless you?!

D: He prefers Raul

C: Are you still talking to me there, Dare?

D: I remembered my third point.

C: Your…..Oh!

D: Me and Raul are going to shower and go to bed

C: Dare….

D: I’m putting out the “Do Not Disturb” sign

C: D

D: Just in case - we don’t want any unexpected visitors

C: ;( (not winking)

D: Now who’s the Grumpy Cat?

C: Ok – you were right. You are an asshole

D: But you love me!!

C: You had better get plenty of sleep tonight

D: Why’s that?

C: Cause I intend to wear the hell out of you and Raul tomorrow night

D: Promise?

C: Have I let you down before

D: Damn airlines

C: Safe travels to you… both

D: We love you!

C: ;) Winking


	12. Darren's FB Riot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> DARREN’S FACE BOOK “CRISS COLFER” RIOT 4 – 16 – 14

D: Hello, My love!

C: Well, Hello to you also, My love!

D: What ya’ doin’?

C: What did you do?

D: Why do you just assume that I did something?

C: Bea.sue this is you we are talking about.

D: That hurts Chris.

C: Seriously Darren, what did you do?

D: I think I am going to go water the plants now

C: Da what rren?

D: With my tears……

C: Dare

D: Too late.

C: Ok – I’m sorry

D: For what?

C: For assuming.

D: Assuming what?

C: Seriously Darren?

D: :(

C: For assuming that you did something that could get us into trouble.

D: Well that’s were you made your mistake

C: What do you mean

D: This won’t get us into trouble

C: I knew it!

D: At least I don’t think it will

C: What did you do?

D: Just maybe started a little tiny riot on facebook

C: Ok

D: That lead to a much bigger riot on tumblr

C: ok

D: and is not trending world wide on twitter

C: Holy shit Darren your scaring me. What did you do.

D: I posted a picture

C: Of?

D: Us from the stage combat class

C: You mean?!

D: No of course not – that one is just for us.

C: ok – then which one

D: the one that Brooke posted yesterday

C: Oh – well if that’s all – it was already out

D: Yeah – but I may have captioned it.

C: with?

D: names

C: Our names?

D: Yeah.

C: Like “Chris and I”?

D: Nope

C: Well I know it wouldn’t be “Me and Chris” everyone already figured out that travesty of a PR stunt at Halloween.

D: Haha. Nope

C: Chris Colfer & Darren Criss

D: Getting closer

C: Darren Criss and Chris colfer

D: Getting so hot

C: Yes I am – but that is not the point

D: Now I’m just distracted by what you said

C: Criss & Colfer

D: sooooooooooooooo close

C: you didn’t?

D: Not entirely – no

C: What do you mean - not entirely

D: I put a space between our names

C: A space?

D: Yeah – a space – that’s plausible deniability – right?

C: You are all kinds of crazy – you know that

D: Just when it comes to you

C: I love you Criss

D: I love you Colfer

C: Criss Colfer – if you please

D: Come home to me, my love

C: Always!


	13. The Hoodie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Chris is packing for a trip and his hoodie is missing
> 
> (this kind of took a different spin – but sometimes the boys kind of lead the story for me –
> 
> hope you like it)

D: Hello, My love! How goes the packing?

C: ok, I guess….

D: guess?

C: The house is too quiet

D: you’re the one who kicked me out

C: Because it is hard to pack when SOMEONE won’t quit grabbing me

D: I have to get in all that I can before I am left UTTERLY ALONE….

C: You’ll have Cooper and Brian

D: I think they are conspiring against us. They are learning our weaknesses and are planning to use them against us.

C: just you Dare. I’m the parent they can’t get away with those things. You are really going to have to toughen up.

D: it’s the way they look at me – those sad, droopy eyes – what can I do?

C: They learned that look from you, my love – you have no one to blame but yourself.

D: Fine… If you return home and I am buried out in the back yard under a pile of bones and cat nip you will be sorry! Are you almost done – I want to come home!

C: Almost, I can’t find my favorite item

D: What is it?

C: My favorite item, Dare – honestly?

D: um – ok – let me think

C: tick – tock

D: Don’t rush me

C: My plane leaves tomorrow babe

D: This requires very careful calculations

C: Calculations?

D: Sure – you are a very complex man.

C: True – but – this isn’t that complex

D: I could guess in 6 questions…

C: SIX?!

D: What do you mean “SIX?!”

C: It must be your rapidly advancing age – I remember when you could do it in three.

D: Ouch..

C: You’re losing your touch

D: Fine – Five

C: THREE!!

D: Three??!!

C: Are you scared??!!

D: What do I get if I get it right?

C: My undying love and devotion

D: I already have that….

C: cocky much?

D: ;)

C: I am starting to re-think my life choices

D: Are you ready?

C: Yes, oh wise one.

D: is it small?

C: um. Yes

D: Don’t be snappy, Christopher. I might have a headache tonight and deny you before you leave. Then you will have no recent memories that you can cling to whilst away from me.

C: I still vividly feel this mornings memories, and last nights, and….

D: You don’t play fair :(

C: Look who’s talking!

D: Is it soft?

C: oh, avoidance tactics.

D: Answer the question, Mister.

C: Yes

D: Is it cozy?

C: Yes…….Drumroll………

D: Could it be…..

C: What?

D: The hoodie that I swiped out of your bag when you went to back your toiletry bag.

C: My….Wait…What??

D: ……………..

C: Darren - I need that back

D: But it’s my turn to wear it

C: You are too obvious when you wear it

D: I’M too obvious

C: yes – now bring it back

D: are you saying I can come home now

C: if you bring the hoddie back and put it back where you took it from

D: So wait – you didn’t know I had the hoodie

C: No

D: So the answer isn’t the hoodie

C: No

D: Then what else is small, soft and cozy?

C: ;)

D: OH!!

C: are you on your way home – I leave in 12 hours

D: Standing on the front porch - let me in – you locked the chain

C: Because I knew you would try to sneak back in

D: Well now it is keeping me from you, My love.

C: On my way.


	14. Packing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Chris is packing for a trip and his hoodie is missing  
>  (this kind of took a different spin – but sometimes the boys kind of lead the story for me –  
>  hope you like it)

D: Hello, My love! How goes the packing?  
C: ok, I guess….  
D: guess?  
C: The house is too quiet  
D: you’re the one who kicked me out  
C: Because it is hard to pack when SOMEONE won’t quit grabbing me  
D: I have to get in all that I can before I am left UTTERLY ALONE….  
C: You’ll have Cooper and Brian  
D: I think they are conspiring against us. They are learning our weaknesses and are planning to use them against us.  
C: just you Dare. I’m the parent they can’t get away with those things. You are really going to have to toughen up.  
D: it’s the way they look at me – those sad, droopy eyes – what can I do?  
C: They learned that look from you, my love – you have no one to blame but yourself.  
D: Fine… If you return home and I am buried out in the back yard under a pile of bones and cat nip you will be sorry! Are you almost done – I want to come home!  
C: Almost, I can’t find my favorite item  
D: What is it?  
C: My favorite item, Dare – honestly?  
D: um – ok – let me think  
C: tick – tock  
D: Don’t rush me   
C: My plane leaves tomorrow babe   
D: This requires very careful calculations  
C: Calculations?  
D: Sure – you are a very complex man.  
C: True – but – this isn’t that complex  
D: I could guess in 6 questions…  
C: SIX?!   
D: What do you mean “SIX?!”  
C: It must be your rapidly advancing age – I remember when you could do it in three.  
D: Ouch..  
C: You’re losing your touch   
D: Fine – Five  
C: THREE!!  
D: Three??!!  
C: Are you scared??!!  
D: What do I get if I get it right?  
C: My undying love and devotion  
D: I already have that….  
C: cocky much?  
D: ;)  
C: I am starting to re-think my life choices  
D: Are you ready?  
C: Yes, oh wise one.  
D: is it small?  
C: um. Yes  
D: Don’t be snappy, Christopher. I might have a headache tonight and deny you before you leave. Then you will have no recent memories that you can cling to whilst away from me.  
C: I still vividly feel this mornings memories, and last nights, and….  
D: You don’t play fair :(  
C: Look who’s talking!  
D: Is it soft?  
C: oh, avoidance tactics.  
D: Answer the question, Mister.  
C: Yes  
D: Is it cozy?  
C: Yes…….Drumroll………  
D: Could it be…..  
C: What?  
D: The hoodie that I swiped out of your bag when you went to back your toiletry bag.  
C: My….Wait…What??  
D: ……………..  
C: Darren - I need that back  
D: But it’s my turn to wear it  
C: You are too obvious when you wear it  
D: I’M too obvious  
C: yes – now bring it back  
D: are you saying I can come home now  
C: if you bring the hoddie back and put it back where you took it from  
D: So wait – you didn’t know I had the hoodie  
C: No  
D: So the answer isn’t the hoodie  
C: No  
D: Then what else is small, soft and cozy?  
C: ;)  
D: OH!!  
C: are you on your way home – I leave in 12 hours  
D: Standing on the front porch - let me in – you locked the chain  
C: Because I knew you would try to sneak back in  
D: Well now it is keeping me from you, My love.  
C: On my way.


	15. Come what may still shot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happened that lead up to the still shot moment captured

(slightly different format - but it just kind of happened this way)

Darren stepped out onto the NY roof top set overlooking the paramount lot of LA

Chris stood with his back to Darren watching the crew adjust a light.

upon hearing the door open and close he turned to take in Darren for the first time that day

They had agreed to dress separately and not see each other until they were on set.

sure they had dressed in tuxedo's before - but this day on set - was theirs and they wanted every step to be a moment to savor.

"Hello, My love." Chris said, as he stepped closer to Darren.

"Hello to you , My love. You're beautiful"

"You're not so bad yourself"

There were no shy smiles.

no timid bows of the head.

The eye contact was piercing and honest.

They have traveled many difficult and hard roads together and through it all they stand strong.

They don't back away from their intimacy they embrace it - it is a piece of who they are that has made them an unstoppable force to each other.

"Will you dance with me?" Asked Darren with a blinding smile.

"Always" Chris replied

They stepped toward one another and melded into each others space.

No hesitation as to how they fit together.

Those questions answered long ago and now memory and reflex just take over.

Their arms slide around one another other - palms open and nerves on fire as they give and take in equal measure the love and thankfulness for the man they were holding in much more than just a physical sense.

They don't hold to suppress or control - rather to cherish.

As it should be with soulmates

Darren rested his chin over Chris shoulder as Chris rested his cheek on Darren's shoulder.

They closed their eyes and entered into a realm where only they existed. Their souls bypassing the boundary of physical bodies and melding them into one beating heart.

Days like this - they were rare and held a priceless value to the bank of memories they would forever hold dear.

it was them and a small number of crew people.

A place where they were safe - and no one thought twice about the pair in this setting - it was who they were when they were allowed to be.

They swayed and breathed in tandem - as they could hear in their hearts the song that would soon play over the sound system.

There is no question.

Their love is real.

and it shall last till the end of time.

Darren turned his head till his nose was nestled into a small patch of soft familiar skin at the collar of Chris' shirt.

Chris turned his head so his chin was over Darren's shoulder.

"I love you." Darren whispered so only Chris could hear

"I love you, too." Chris replied

Lost in one another they were unaware of the dry ice smoke that surrounded their ankles or the camera being focused several yards away.

Darren kissed Chris softly on the small patch of skin he had found that was supplying the smell of his deepest desires that were easily awakened with a single breath.

Chris felt the chill run up his spine as he lifted his chin and tiled his head down to place a light kiss on Darren's clothed shoulder

The camera flashed

"Places, guys" said the recognized voice from across the roof top

They lifted their heads and smiled at one another as they slid their arms off the other 

Their hands halted when their fingers found one another and held for a moment longer to satisfying the unquenchable need to touch and be with one another.

"This one is for us" Said, Chris with a wink

"This lifetime is for us" Said, Darren with certainty and conviction

With that they parted and went to their marks for the filming to begin.


	16. 2nd Hedwig Biography (April 27, 2014)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gotta Love PR!

HELLO, MY LOVE ( 16/?)  
2ND HEDWIG BIOGRAPHY  
(April 27, 2014)

C: Hello, My Love!  
D: Hey.  
C: You saw it?  
D: Yeah.  
C: I’m sorry.  
D: Not your fault  
C: I know – but I wish I could help  
D: You do.  
C: : )  
D: Why are you not mad?  
C: at you?  
D: No – just….this.  
C: Because I am not going to be angry about something that you don’t have control over  
D: Yeah – but….  
C: IT’S NOT YOUR FAULT EITHER!!!!  
D: I wish it was that simple  
C: I know  
D: I wish this was just over with  
C: I know  
D: I don’t mean the show  
C: I know  
D: It’s my dream  
C: I know  
D: you know a lot  
C: I know  
D: : )  
C: I know  
D: All right – you made me smile – now stop  
C: Stop what?! ; )  
D: This is going to stop one day, right?  
C: Of course  
D: It feels like it has been a life time already  
C: In ways it has  
D: Is there anything they can’t touch  
C: YES!  
D: what?  
C: US!  
D: God I love you!  
C: They can’t touch us, Dare!  
D: Or what we have!  
C: Did you just?  
D: I did.  
C: Ok – now I’m smiling  
D: We deserve to smile  
C: You are going to be amazing out there  
D: I still can’t believe this is real  
C: Oh it’s real. I am so proud to be with you  
D: Did you just?  
C: I did – you will take my breath away  
D: Now I’m blushing  
C: You do take my breath away – every day.  
D: Want to re – enact that episode?  
C: the whole thing? Do we have a Chandler fill in?  
D: Not the whole thing – just the ending  
C: Oh you mean the completely frustrated hour and a half of fore play while lying mostly dressed in a highly uncomfortable pretend bed with a full crew of muscular men watching  
D: We can start with the foreplay stuff (without the crew) although your secret exhibitionist side might miss it.  
C: oh the tales that shant be told  
D: Oh – I’m telling – I plan to write the most scandalous autobiography that ever was  
C: And you are going to make me the star of it?  
D: Why not – you are the star of my life  
C: Aw. Now I’m blushing  
D: I have to get back to tech  
C: I’ll be here waiting for you  
D: I know  
C: conceded : )  
D: no – just, so – so – thankful  
C: Me too!  
D: See you soon!  
C: Love you girl! Go knock em dead!  
D: Thank you, My Love!


	17. IG

Darren’s phone chimed Chris’ chosen ring tone  
Click  
‘Ok, that should do it’  
“Good, Get the fuck out of my dressing room”  
The unwanted visitors exited – same smug look on her face as always  
Darren picked up his phone and swiped on his messages  
C: Hello, my love!  
D: Hello! You have arrived?  
C: Yeah – the plane got in about an hour ago – I’m gonna swing by the house and clean up – the show starts at 8  
D: Please send Jane my love!  
C: Of Course  
D: Who are you going with?  
C: Ash was available – it was such short notice – she is meeting me at the theatre  
D: Good – I’m glad you found someone  
C: yeah  
D: yeah  
C: I miss you already  
D: I miss you too – tonight’s gonna suck  
C: don’t let them take this from you  
D: I know – I’m just so….  
C: I know – and I am there with you in spirit – and I will be back for real before you know it  
D: I don’t know if I can last that long  
C: less than 24hours, Darren - really?  
D: I am very emotionally tied to your presence  
C: I noticed  
D: are you complaining  
C: Definitely not!  
D: : )  
C: How did it go?  
D: You don’t want to know  
C: I don’t really – but you are more important – and I know how this can set you back  
D: I’ll be fine – Same crap – well for the most part  
C: Come on – spill – it will make it easier for you to move on from it  
D: they made us kiss  
C: oh, Dare  
D: but it wasn’t a kiss kiss - really  
C: How do you mean?  
D: well our lips touched  
C: ok  
D: but I can tell you that the guy from last night in the kissing seat, tasted of peppermint  
C: and  
D: I have no idea what she tasted of   
C: because you couldn’t distinguish it  
D: No – because I didn’t taste it  
C: So – what you’re saying is I should find the guy from the kissing seat and kick his ass for being someone you actually kissed   
D: Yeah – pretty much  
C: ; )   
D: But please don’t hurt them – I love my fans  
C: Of course not – but I want full descriptions  
D: Oh man  
C: Isn’t it time for you to start getting ready  
D: Yeah – thanks!  
C: It’s going to be ok  
D: I know – she’s just so….  
C: I know  
D: So close to the finish line I can taste it  
C: Me too – and there you go tasting again – I’m gonna have to start keeping track  
D: I’ll taste you when I see you next  
C: you need a reminder?  
D: Hell no – Colfer is a taste I will never forget  
C: there’s the moto I have been waiting for all my life  
D: Damn right - and it’s ALL MINE!!  
C: You got get beautiful!  
D: I’m not already beautiful?! : (  
C: In every conceivable way  
D: I’m actually at a loss for words  
C: I’ll see you soon  
D: When does your flight go out  
C: first thing in the morning  
D: so I’ll see you after the show  
C: only wild horses could keep me away  
D: What are you going to do now  
C: Well I’m ready to go – so I think it’s time for a visit to Instagram  
D: I would tell you to take it easy on her – but I really don’t give a shit  
C: I love you – break a leg (just not your own) they look too damn fine in those fishnets and heels  
D: I love you – enjoy the show!

link to IG like from Chris one hour after pics taken in dressing room first appeared online  
http://mleigh69.tumblr.com/post/117904914600/not-what-it-appears-to-be


End file.
